Un día bizarro
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Homura y Kyoko comenzaron un día común pero terminaron en una situación inesperada pero no sabían que terminarían haciendo un día más allá de lo común


Dos chicas estaban amarradas sobre una silla respectivamente la primera chica de cabello negro tenía rastros de golpes en su rostro mientras la lancera de cabello rojo estaba mirando al suelo como si algo inevitable podría suceder.

-Oye... Kyoko Sakura

-¿Qué pasa Homs?

-¿Cómo... hemos llegado a esto?

-No lo sé bro... Fue todo muy repentino...

(…)

-¿Te ha gustado lo que he comprado Kyoko? -preguntó Homura a su mejor amiga o como lo decía Kyoko, su bro. Ambas tachis habían quedado en salir juntas mientras iban a comprar varias armas. Hace menos de dos minutos que salían de una pequeña tienda donde se vendían diferentes manualidades sobretodo tienda de armas donde la viajera del tiempo legalmente compraba arsenales de sus pistolas como de ametralladoras argumentando que su familia era de altos mandos del ejercito nipón.

-La verdad, la verdad-Dijo Kyoko mientras echaba un ojo al pequeño instrumento que trajo la viajera-. Esa navaja suiza es muy bonita. Aunque no sé para qué la has comprado.

-Y qué me dices de lo que has comprado tú... –Recriminó mientras veía unas bolsas con hojas verdes y un inhalador

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Sabes acaso la diversión que podemos tener con esta marihuana?

-¿También compraste un inhalador? -preguntó Homura extrañada.

-Es que esa cosa tenía el logo de Metallica y bueno... -Se sonrojó ante tal capricho.

-¿Sayaka no te dice nada?

-Nah, eso no importa-Dijo Ritsu- Pero si le explico que sólo es medicinal pues lo entenderá

-Claro, supongo que tienes razón. ¿Adónde vamos ahora?

-Creo que hoy estrenaban una película de terror-La pelirroja estaba emocionada-. ¿Vamos a verla?

-Suena genial -Dijo motivada mientras dibujaba una leve sonrisa

-Mira-dijo Kyoko señalando un callejón-. Por ahí se va más rápido.

-Está bien -dijo la azabache y a continuación tomaron la ruta la cual Kyoko decía usando el callejón

-Sabes-Dijo la pelirroja entretenida por el pequeño y oscuro ambiente del lugar-. Una vez vi...

-¡Rápido imbécil! –Gritó un sujeto con traje negro-. Que no tenemos todo el día.

-¡Tranquilo viejo! Que aún tenemos tiempo.

-¡Mierda cómo pesa! -Dijo otro sujeto mientras cargaba una gran bolsa negra.

-Ese hijo de puta sí que comía mucho.

-Pues ahora puede estar a dieta todo lo que quiera-Dijo el segundo sujeto. A continuación los otros tipos rieron-Hala. Ya está, en el maletero.

-Ahora sólo hay que llevarlo allí -dijo el otro tipo. Mientras tanto las dos badass sólo se dignaban a escuchar escondidas -Kyoko-dijo la pelinegra susurrando-. Muévete un poco que me vas a tirar.

-Lo siento Homura. El escondite este es muy estrecho y...- La lancera no pudo acabar porque ambas cayeron por lo mal ubicadas

-¡¿Quién anda ahí?! -Gritó uno de los tipos.

-¡Mire jefe! ¡Son dos chicas!

-Al parecer tenemos invitadas no deseadas.

-¿Qué hacemos con ellas?

-Hmmm... Por lo pronto llévenlas al auto-Dijo el líder mientras hacía una mueca. Los otros tres sujetos comprendieron y a continuación cargaron a las dos amigas al coche

-¡Oye amigo! ¡Más cuidado! -exclamó molesta Kyoko al ver la poca delicadeza que demostraba uno de los sujetos.

-Cállate niña -Dijo. Y después las metió a ambas en el coche.

-Homs... -dijo Ritsu susurrando. Se podía sentir su miedo.

-Tranquila Sakura Kyoko... -dijo la viajera intentando consolar a su camarada

-Iremos a un lugar muy hermoso. Así que tranquilas, no se preocupen -Dijo el coopiloto.

-Sí. Y también tomaremos el té, ¿no te jode? -dijo Homura molesta como sarcástica. A causa de ese comentario el sujeto lo tomó como una ofensa y a continuación le dio una fuerte bofetada a la viajera, quien le dejó la mejilla izquierda roja e hinchada.

-Parece ser que eres una respondona -dijo el sujeto mientras la azabache permaneció callada mirándole con una mirada fulminante.

-''Homs...'' –Pensó Kyoko.

El camino transcurrió de lo más normal, bueno, normal para los sujetos. Para Homura y Kyoko no tenía nada de normal. Cuando estaban a punto de llegar la viajera divisó algo familiar, una gran alegría ya que los sujetos habían ido por una ruta totalmente desconocida para la azabache.

-'' ¿Eso es...?'' -Pensó

-Bien-dijo el conductor-. Hemos llegado.

-Bajemos -dijo el co-piloto.

Así los cuatro sujetos llevaron a las dos amigas a una cabaña en algún lugar remoto de la ciudad. Donde ambas no tenían ni donde ir de dónde estaban. El miedo las hizo presa, aunque Kyoko demostraba estar aterrada, Homura permanecía normal, alguien de las dos tenía que estarlo.

-Parece ser que no tienes miedo niña -dijo el sujeto mientras ataba a la viajera a una silla.

-¿Por qué iba a tenerlo? Después de todo dijiste que íbamos a un lugar hermoso a tomar el té, ¿Cierto? -dijo Homura con una sonrisa burlona lo que hizo que el sujeto se molestara más y le dio otra fuerte bofetada, esta vez en la mejilla derecha. La morena, a causa del golpe, escupió sangre.

-Me estoy cansando de ti niña -dijo el tipo molesto.

-¿Eh? Yo apenas estoy comenzando –Se burló la azabache y otra bofetada más fuerte que la anterior le fue dada. Volvió a escupir sangre

-Homs... basta... -le dijo Kyoko.

-Eso. Hazle caso a tu amiga -dijo el sujeto.

-Sabes-dijo Homura a modo de hacerse la sufrida-. Eso de pegarle a una mujer es un poco cobarde, ¿No crees? Y más si es una niña- Se rió maliciosamente a lo cual otra bofetada le fue dada. Pareciese como si las estuviera pidiendo.

-Déjala-dijo otro sujeto mientras aguantaba la mano del que le pegaba a la viajera-. Sólo te está provocando.

-Pero es que esta chiquilla -intentó decir el tipo.

-He dicho que lo dejes. Debemos llamar al jefe para ver qué hacemos con ellas -dijo el tipo y a continuación los cuatro sujetos salieron de la habitación. La badass del tiempo estaba medio inconsciente.

(…)

Fin del flashback...

-Homura...-dijo Kyoko con temor-. ¿Estás bien?

-Viajé por muchas líneas, ¿Recuerdas? He estado mejor -dijo la badass y a continuación escupió, sangre obviamente- Eso no es nada comparado a lo que viví

-¿Qué hacemos? -Preguntó la pelirroja alarmada.

-Tranquila. He pensado en algo.

-¿En serio? -preguntó ilusionada al ver que su amiga tenía un plan.

-Así es. Dime, ¿Aún tienes petardos y un mechero?

-No, pero trajé las soul gems en un caso de emergencia

-Muy bien-

-Pero ¿Para qué quieres esas cosas?

-Tengo un plan. Pero debe hacerse cuando esos tipos no nos estén vigilando.

-Espero que funci...-

-¡Shh! Cállate, que ahí vienen.

-Tienen suerte pequeñas-dijo uno de los sujetos. El que le había pegado a Homura, para ser exactos-. El jefe parece que no está, así que no nos hemos comunicado.

-Es una suerte oír eso -dijo la badass con una sonrisa.

-Seguro que lo es. Aunque no creo que dure mucho. Al jefe no le gustan los testigos.

-Es una pena...-dijo la badass-. Sabes. Yo toco cualquier instrumento, e incluso un piano si es preciso. Si tuvieras uno o por lo menos algo ahora… No sé, podríamos distraernos.

-Sabes. Yo tengo un instrumento que podrías tocar -dijo el tipo que le había pegado a la azabache con una sonrisa pervertida. A la vez que subía su pierna y la colocaba entre los muslos de la viajera, quien tenía las piernas separadas, pero no atadas.

-Lo siento amigo, pero me gustan las chicas lindas

-No me digas

-Por supuesto y otra cosa

-Qué…

-No me gustan los instrumentos tan pequeños -dijo con una sonrisa burlona, y esto hizo que los compañeros del sujeto se rieran de él. El sujeto ofendido volvió a darle otro golpe a la pelinegra, esta vez con el puño cerrado directo al rostro

-¡Cállense!-gritó el sujeto enfadado al máximo- ¡Vamos a la sala! Dejemos a estas aquí.

-E-Está bien... -dijo uno de los tipos mientras seguía riendo.

-¡Que te calles! -exclamó.

-Ok, no me hagas poner broncas conmigo -dijo el tipo. Y las chicas volvieron a quedarse solas.

-Vaya...-dijo Homura-. Ese último si me dolió, pero no lo suficiente

-Homs...-dijo preocupada la lancera-. Por favor, deja de provocar esos sujetos -dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

-Está bien Bro -dijo la azabache quien a continuación sacó su navaja suiza.

-¿Qué haces Homura? -Preguntó extrañada Kyoko al ver los movimientos de su amiga. Cabe decir que ambas estaban de espaldas una de la otra.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que tenía un plan? Pues lo pongo a prueba.

-¿Estás acaso cortando la cuerda?

-Sí. Esos idiotas se olvidaron de revisar si teníamos algo encima. En verdad estamos de muy buena suerte

-Supongo, ¿Pero y después qué?

-Tranquila. Cuando veníamos-Comenzó a recordar-. Pude reconocer un gran tonel para almacenar agua. Por la marca que tenía pintada pude recordar más o menos donde estábamos. Y te lo digo ahora, estamos bastante lejos de donde nos capturaron.

-¿En serio...? -Preguntó sin esperanzas la joven lancera.

-Sí. Pero tranquila, al estar ubicadas pude trazar más o menos una ruta de escape. Lo que tenemos que hacer es ganar tiempo. Eso he hecho todo este tiempo para poder pensar en una ruta.

-¿Por eso has provocado al sujeto ese?

-Exacto. Aunque cuando dije lo del instrumento dudé. Qué hubiera pasado si el tipo se hubiera tomado en serio eso. Ahora mismo estaría probablemente en el suelo violada -dijo la badass. La pelirroja se estremeció ante aquel comentario.

-¿Cómo vas...? -intentó preguntar Kyoko.

-Bien. Acabo de cortar la mía ahora cortaré la tuya -dijo la viajera mientras empezaba a cortar la cuerda de su amiga, la cual le tomó mucho menos tiempo que a ella-. Vaya, qué fácil.

-¿Ahora qué? -preguntó Kyoko.

-Ahora tenemos que... ¡Mierda! ¡Ahí vienen!

-¿Qué? -susurró la pelirroja algo alarmada.

-Tranquila- Aquí es donde entran mis bombas.

-¿En serio?

(...)

-¿En serio las vamos a matar?

-Sí-dijo el sujeto-. El jefe fue muy claro. Nada de testigos.

-Es una pena... Me hubiera gustado jugar más con aquella chica. Creo que hemos congeniado.

-Sí claro, en tus sueños.

-Cállate-dijo el tipo mientras entraba al cuarto donde estaban las dos amigas-. Chicas, tenemos malas notic...- el tipo paró de hablar a causa de una explosión que hizo que cayeran todos al suelo por el susto de la repentina explosión.

-¡¿Qué demonios ha pasado?! -gritó uno.

-¡Esas malditas niñas se han escapado! -gritó el otro.

-Vamos tras ellas. No pueden ir muy lejos -dijo mientras se levantaba.

...

-¡Homs!-dijo la lancera mientras corría- ¿Adónde vamos?

-Primero lo primero-dijo la viajera-. No podemos estar siempre así. Ellos probablemente agarren el coche. Así que nosotras debemos buscar algún medio de transporte.

-¿No hay alguien en esta fábrica? –La pelirroja descansaba por haber corrido cuesta abajo.

-No... Esta fábrica está abandonada desde hace cinco años-Empezó a recordar-. Lo sé desde varias líneas del tiempo

-Unos días...-dijo Kyoko melancólica- Homura... Quiero volver a casa con Sayaka… La extraño –estaba a punto de llorar.

-No desesperes Sakura Kyoko. Yo haré todo lo posible por hacer que esos tipos no nos agarren y regresar vivas a casa – La viajera sonreía levemente

-Homs... -dijo la lancera feliz al ver la determinación de su amiga-. Dime, ¿Acaso no tienes miedo?

-Mucho-respondió honestamente-. Pero no puedo darme el lujo de ser presa del pánico. Debo, no, debemos hallar la forma de escapar.

-¿Cómo?

-Gracias a este descanso me he organizado un as, cuando el tipo me golpeó pude ver que llevaba un anillo de lo más escandaloso. Y al ver el símbolo que tenía grabado pudo comprobar que es de la yakuza, y eso en parte no es bueno...

-¿Por qué? -preguntó atemorizada Kyoko a causa de la respuesta.

-Porque ya sé por qué nos trajeron aquí, resulta y pasa que este es territorio de la familia Yamaguchi así que el pedir ayuda por aquí no es una posibilidad para nosotras. Seguramente habrán informado a toda su banda -dijo la badass.

-¿Tienes algún plan...?

-Bueno, lo que había pensado es coger algún medio de transporte e ir a la estación de policía a dar testimonio. Pero la más próxima está un poco lejos.

-Ya veo...

Las dos chicas caminaron durante unos diez minutos en busca de algo que les ayudara a escapar. Iban con cuidado, no sabían quién estaba en su contra. Así que en vez de ir por las grandes calles iban por los callejones.

-Eso es...-dijo Homura- ¡Sí! ¡Mira Kyoko!

-¿Qué sucede Bro?

-¡Una bicicleta! ¡Estamos salvadas!

-¿Pero no es de alguien más...?

-¿Vas a esperar a a que venga el dueño acaso? Ahora mismo debemos tomarla.

-Está bien...

Así ambas amigas agarraron la bicicleta...

-Ok, Sube Kyoko.

-¿Dónde?

\- ¿Te parece bien detrás?

-A ver...-dijo la pelirroja mientras se acomodaba-. Sí, quedó bien.

-Muy bien. ¡Vamos! -gritó la azabache. Y así ambas amigas se pusieron en marcha hacia su objetivo.

-Tengo una idea

-Te escucho

-Transformenos en Puella Magi

-¿Pero qué…?

-Haz lo que digo

-Bien, como digas

Las dos jóvenes se transforman en chicas mágicas pero debido a la transformación la bicicleta sufre unos cambios convirtiéndose en una especie de moto ninja negra con detalles rojos lo cual hace emocionar sobre todo a Kyoko

-¡Cool! ¿Cómo aprendiste a hacer eso?

-Lo aprendí viendo Kamen Rider hace unos días

-¿Pero que no sueles ver televisión?

-No, pero cuando cuidaba a Tatsuya me pareció interesante la idea

En ese momento las dos badass encendieron los motores y fueron a toda máquina

(…)

-¡¿Aún no las encuentras?! -gritó enfadado uno de los tipos.

-No. No sé dónde rayos se metieron esas niñas.

-No pudieron haber ido lejos.

-¡Mira! ¡Ahí están!

-¡¿Dónde?!

-¡Ahí!

-¡Es cierto! ¡Síguelas!

-¡Claro! -y así el conductor pisó el acelerador.

-Chicos, hay que no entiendo

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Cómo le hicieron para conseguirse esa moto en menos de nada? Aparte está genial su diseño

(…)

-Homs... ¿Dónde estamos? -Preguntó Kyoko.

-Sólo estoy... Reconociendo.

-Pero creí que...- su frase se interrumpió al sentir que algo pasó rosando-. ¡Homurai! ¿Qué fue...?!

-¡Kyoko! ¡Agárrate! -dijo la pelinegra y se desvió a toda velocidad por una callejón.

-¡Imbécil! ¡Las has pasado! -gritó el tipo.

-¡Lo sé! Pero tranquilo, sé dónde estamos. Así que las alcanzaré en nada.

-Más te vale que lo hagas

(…)

-¡Bro! ¡Ahí vienen! -gritó Kyoko.

-Ya me he dado cuenta Kyoko-dijo Homura mientras daba todo a máxima velocidad-. Bien, si no estoy mal por aquí deberíamos llegar más rápido –dijo la viajera mientras iba por una calle ancha.

-¿Por aquí está bien Homura?

-Sí. Si no estoy mal...- Calló al ver que se había equivocado. Ya que el atajo que había cogido era una calle muy empinada cuesta abajo-. Bueno, sí me equivoqué. ¡Kyoko agárrate bien!

-¡Está bien Homs! -dijo la pelirroja al aferrarse al estómago de su amiga con fuerza.

-¡Aquí vamos...! –La badass como la lancera dieron un grito que fue bajando a causa de que descendían.

-¡Ahí van!

-¿Por esa calle? ¿Acaso quieren matarse?

-Pues si no lo hacen ellas lo haré yo mismo.

-¡Síguelas!

-¡Voy!

Homura y Kyoko descendían cada vez más rápido por la cuesta y luego de unos segundos vio lo que había al final de la calle. Bueno, ambas lo vieron.

-Bro...-dijo Ritsu pálida- ¿E-Eso es...?

-Sí Kyoko-dijo la badass mientras veía fijamente el cruce de tren que había a menos de doscientos metros-. ¡Agáchate todo lo que puedas!

-¡Entendido! -dijo la pelirroja, y así iniciaron su descenso suicida para ver si lograban pasar el cruce antes de que el tren las aplastara.

-¡Más rápido inútil! -gritó el sujeto.

-¡Si voy más rápido nos aplastará el tren!

-¿Acaso te vas a dejar ganar por unas niñas en una motocicleta? Vaya inútil estás hecho.

-¡Callate! Ya verás cómo las alcanzo -dijo el conductor y a continuación aceleró más.

(…)

-¡Homs!-gritó Kyoko- ¡No lo lograremos!

-¡Claro que sí lo lograremos! -dijo Homura a punto de cruzar las vías.

-¡Homura!

-¡¿Qué pasa Kyoko?!

-¡Te quiero mucho!

-¿Qué?

-¡No es como tú lo crees!... Eres la mejor amiga que tengo en la vida

-¡Yo también te quiero Kyoko! Desde que salvé a Madoka y vencimos a Walpurgis yo… Te estimo mucho

-¡Hasta la muerte! ¿Qué dices?

-¿Qué? -preguntó Homura un poco conmovida.

-¡Lo que has oído!

-¡Está bien! ¡Amigas hasta la muerte!

-¿En serio?

-¡Sí!

-¡Pues dale más rápido! -dijo la pelirroja más motivada que antes.

-¡Vamos! -gritó la pelinegra.

Y solamente unos segundos antes de que la barrera de protección bajara pudieron pasar. Kyoko casi se da en la cabeza con la barra de metal que desciende siempre. Y así consiguieron pasar, dejando a las personas de alrededor anonadadas.

-¡Para!-gritó el sujeto de atrás. El conductor logró parar.

-¿Cómo demonios...? ¡¿Cómo demonios pudieron hacerlo?! -gritó el conductor a la vez que le daba varios golpes al volante.

-¡Para! Llama a los otros y dales el rumbo que llevan.

-Bien.

(…)

-Homs...

-¿Sí... Kyoko?

-Lo hemos conseguido ¿Cierto?

-Creo que sí...

-No estamos muertas ¿verdad?

-Creo que no. Yo por lo menos no me siento muerta -dijo la badass mientras se dejaba llevar por la bicicleta, había dejado de pedalear.

-¡HOMURA!-gritó la pelirroja mientras abrazaba a su amiga, ambas estaban llorando- ¡Lo hemos conseguido!

-Aún no Kyoko.

-¿Aún no?

-No. Ahora debemos librarnos de esos sujetos. Mira -dijo la badass y la pelirroja obedeció, venía otro coche igual que el anterior siguiéndolas.

-No puede ser... -dijo algo nerviosa.

-Son otros, probablemente más matones. Si seguimos así no lo lograremos.

-¿Entonces...?

-Fácil -dijo la azabache mientras bajaba la velocidad.

-¡¿Homs?! ¡¿Qué haces?!

-Ya verás.

-De acuerdo...

-Ya casi... Ya casi...

-Y cómo te iba contando-decía un peatón esperando en el semáforo a que cambiara a verde para poder cruzar. Iba hablando por el móvil-. El tipo olía fat...- ¡Hey!-gritó el tipo a las dos badass- ¡Ese es mi móvil!

-¡Lo siento! -gritó Homura- Kyoko. Agarra -dijo y le pasó el móvil a la lancera.

-¿Para qué es esto...? -preguntó sorprendida Kyoko.

-Llama a la policía y diles lo que te diré.

-Está bien... -dijo la lancera mientras empezó a marcar el número pero no contaban que el sujeto que le habían robado el teléfono corría a la velocidad de la luz o del sonido mientras se transformó en un guerrero de chaleco azul, katana desenvainada y bandana blanca… Era un shinsengumi.

En menos de nada el mismo shinsen corría al mismo ritmo hasta saltó las chicas intentando desenvainar la katana por suerte Kyoko emprendió algo de pelea con su lanza mientras Homura trataba de manejar lo mejor posible hasta que el tipo fue enviado a volar a lo cual las dos badass dieron su moto en marcha sin saber que el número a quien llamaron era de los Shinsengumi

(…)

-¡Las veo! -gritó el sujeto.

-Ya casi las alcanzamos.

-¡Se van a enterar esas niñas!

(...)

-Nishikino-sensei. Gracias por llevarnos a ese concierto -Dijo Hitomi mientras regresaba con su novio en el coche de la pianista.

-No es nada-dijo-. Quería que vieran el recital de una amiga mía. A ver si así se inspiraban.

-Ya veo. Aunque me hubiera gustado que Nico-san como las demás hubieran venido -dijo Kyousouke.

-Intenté llamarlas-dijo Maki-. Pero no cogían el móvil.

-Ya veo...

-Seguramente están durmiendo -dijo Rin riéndose.

-O tal vez comiendo -dijo Hanayo también riendo.

-Quizás-dijo Hitomi-. O también estén... ¡Oh Dios Mío!

-¡Miren! -gritó Maki.

-¡Nya! ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó alarmada Rin.

-¡Que alguien me ayude!- Exclamó Hanayo

-¿Esas no son Akemi y Sakura...? -Preguntó Kyousouke asombrado al ver a las dos amigas en una motocicleta que iba a toda velocidad. A la par con el coche de la pianista tsundere lo mismo que el shinsengumi que corría al mismo ritmo mientras mantenía su katana en alto

-Es verdad-dijo Hitomi asombrada-. ¿Está Sakura hablando por el móvil?

-¡Tienes razón!-gritó Rin-. Ahora que veo bien. ¿Está Homura-san herida?

-Pues tienes razón-dijo Maki enfadada-. ¿En qué diablos se han metido ahora esa hija de…?

-¡Síguelas! -gritó Kyousouke.

-¡Justo lo que iba a hacer!

-¡Nya! ¡Mira Kayochin! ¡Shinsengumi!

-¡Wow! ¡Es la primera vez que veo a uno de ellos!

En eso preguntaron al shinsen que de alguna forma en medio de su velocidad corría y podía mantener su escucha

-Hola señor shinsengumi

-¡¿Rin y Hanayo de Muse?!

-¿Nos conoce señor?

-Sí, de hecho mi hija es gran fan de ustedes- En menos de nada sacó un papel y un bolígrafo- ¿Puedo pedirles su autógrafo?

-Por supuesto nya

En eso el tiempo se paró y en menos de nada el shinsen recibió el autógrafo como un poster del grupo de school idols, el oficial hizo lo mismo donde les dio su nombre como su número de escuadrón cosa que emocionó a las dos chicas

-¿Acaso ese hombre es…?

-¡Es uno de los diez capitanes del shinsen!

-¡Soy Genzaburo Inoue, capitán 6 del Shinsengumi!

(…)

-¡¿Qué te dicen Kyoko?!

-¡Dicen que en cinco minutos los demás shinsen estarán allí!

-¡Eso es mucho tiempo! ¡Diles que nos jugamos el cuello!

-¡Ok!-gritó. Y luego de hablar con el oficial shinsengumi, este dijo que haría todo lo posible por llegar lo más pronto posible.

-¡Kyoko! ¡¿Qué hora es?! -gritó Yui.

-Son las... ¡Tres y media!

-¡Perfecto! -dijo la badass con una sonrisa- ¡Agárrate!

-¡Claro!

(…)

-¿Adónde diablos van? -preguntó el sujeto.

-Da igual. Mira, los otros han llegado. Ya no tienen escapatoria ni siquiera ese lobo de Mibu -dijo el conductor con una sonrisa que le helaría los pelos a cualquiera.

(…)

-¿Adónde se supone que van? -preguntó Hitomi.

-No lo sé-dijo Kyousouke- Comandante Inoue, ¿Sabe qué hay más adelante?

-Pues lo único relevante que se me ocurre es la piscina municipal. Está más adelante.

-¿Una piscina? -preguntó confundida Rin- ¿Para qué rayos van ahí?

-¡Pronto lo sabremos! –Exclamó Maki y a continuación aumentó la velocidad para alcanzar a las dos amigas junto con el shinsengumi que corría al mismo ritmo. Iba detrás de los dos coches negros juntos

(…)

-¡Homura! ¡En serio vamos a ir allí!

-¡Claro! Es la única opción.

-Pues allá -dijo Kyoko mientras cerraba un poco los ojos.

-Pues allá... ¡TODOS QUITENSE! -gritó la viajera a las personas que estaban en la entrada de la piscina. Y la motocicleta que las llevaba entró a toda velocidad al recinto y se estrelló contra la primera piscina que encontraron, afortunadamente era lo bastante grande para amortiguar su caída.

-¡Vaya!-dijo Kyoko mientras salía a la superficie- ¡Pensé que no lo lograríamos!

-¡Pues mira que no!

-Así que por fin las atrapamos -dijo uno de los sujetos- ¿Por qué no salen de ahí? -dijo con una sonrisa.

-Homs... -dijo Kyoko atemorizada.

-Tranquila -le dijo la viajera con una sonrisa leve.

(…)

-¡Han entrado a la piscina! –gritó Kyousouke.

-¡Lo sé! ¡También lo vi! -dijo Maki.

-¿Esa es la policía? -preguntó Hitomi mientras tanto el oficial Inoue desenvainó su katana para batirse en duelo con varios yakuza que se hallaban en el lugar

-¡No! ¡Son el shinsengumi!

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí..? -dijo Maki que estaba hecha un mar de nervios mientras no se salía del asombro al ver a las dos badass como en ver a Inoue peleando a la par con su katana con otros sujetos… En verdad no lo entendía

(…)

-Nos han causado un montón de problemas-dijo el tipo quien sostenía una pistola frente a Homura-. Pero por fin podré ponerle fin.

-Hpm-Cerró los ojos- ¿Y a qué esperas que no lo haces? ¿O tienes miedo? -dijo la badass con una sonrisa.

-Ya me tienes harto niña. Por fin te mataré, a ver si sonríes a eso.

-''¡Homs!'' -pensó aterrada Kyoko.

-No veo que dispares.

-Adiós niña. Fue un placer conocer...- De pronto el hombre quedó boquiabierto mientras se le caía sangre, no tardó mucho en caer al suelo sin vida mientras detrás estaba una joven de cabello rosa, algo alta, ojos rojos como coletas altas y su cabello largo. Su ropa era el chaleco azul claro con rayas blancas en sus mangas, su falda era blanca y medias negras hasta la pantorrilla… Era como la versión bad girl de Madoka sólo que un poco más grande.

-¿Madoka?

-Hola- Saludó animadamente mientras limpiaba su katana- Me llamo Souji Okita, capitana número 1 de la shinsengumi, y también soy una Puella Magi

-¡¿TÚ TAMBIÉN?!- Ambas badass quedaron boquiabiertas

Mientras tanto a la distancia un hombre de peinado saiyajin como una pequeña barba y de gran estatura como su cuerpo musculoso estaba al frente de los delincuentes que quedaban aterrados

-¡OH NO!

-¡Es Isami Kondo!

-¡El supremo comandante de la policía!

-¡Alto!-Gritó Kondo blandiendo su katana mientras muchos otros rodeaban a los maleantes con la misma acción- ¡Quedan ustedes detenidos!

-¿Qué demonios...?

-¡Último aviso! –Gritó el comandante que mantenía firme su katana-¡Si se resisten serán eliminados!

Los sujetos, quienes no tenían más opción, se entregaron a los oficiales pero uno de ellos fue al ataque para ser despachado de un solo golpe y morir ahí mismo lo mismo que los otros que tuvieron la misma suerte. De esa manera los Shinsengumi pusieron así fin a todo lo del día de hoy, como siempre salvando el día.

-¡Por fin...! -dijo Kyoko mientras se desplomaba sobre sus rodillas.

-¡Han tardado! ¿No creen? –Dijo duramente Homura a los shinsen.

-Lo sentimos mucho ja ja ja –Se disculpó Kondo mientras se rascaba la cabeza mientras reía tontamente

-Bueno, da igu...- un móvil empezó a sonar-. ¿De quién es?

-Creo que es de esos sujetos -dijo el oficial.

-Dejenme esto a mí -dijo Homura que tomó el móvil que se robó hace unos momentos-. ¿Hola? ¿Si? ¿Jefe, es usted?

-¿Sí? ¿Eres tú Yoshida?-Decía la voz a otro lado del teléfono que por cierto estaba en altavoz-. Sí, soy yo Katsura. Dime, ¿Te has encargado ya de ellas?

-Ehh sí jefe, lo hemos hecho.

-¿Qué le pasa a tu voz? Te oyes raro.

-Ehh, no es nada. Lo que pasa es que me he resfriado, sólo eso.

-Ya veo. Debes cuidarte eso.

-Gracias jefe. Dígame, ¿Dónde está ahora?

-Pues donde siempre. En la calle Asagi, al norte. ¿Por?

-Era para ir a darle el reporte y eso. -¿Ha oído? -preguntó Homura susurrando a Kondo que escuchaba.

-Sí, sí. Hemos oído, vamos a mandar varios agentes. Usted siga.

-Pues nada jefe, estas niñas sí que dieron problemas.

-¿Pero al final las mataste cierto? Sabes que no dejamos testigos.

-Por supuesto. Debo dejarle jefe, nos vemos dentro de poco.

-Bien, adiós -así el jefe de la yakuza colgó.

-Eso fue intenso -dijo Yui al temible y confiable Kondo.

-Muchas gracias señorita. Gracias a su ayuda podemos ponerle fin a una gran organización criminal.

-No es nada -dijo la viajera sonrojada- ¿Puedo llamarlo…?

-Puedes llamarme Kondo-san

-De acuerdo… Kondo-san

-¡Homura!-gritó Kyoko mientras se lanzaba abrazando y alzando exageradamente a la viajera, en ese instante ambas volvieron a la nomrmalidad- Todo ha acabado ¿verdad?

-Así es Kyoko. Ya no hay que preocuparse más.

-Bro... -dijo Ritsu mientras empezaba a llorar a causa de la alegría.

-Ya... ya... Tranquila.

-¡Akemi y Sakura! -gritó Hitomi- ¡¿Qué demonios ha pasado?! ¡¿Qué hacen todo el shinsengumi aquí?! ¡¿Y por qué estás toda herida?!

-Oh, genial es esa perra y su novio- Decía Kyoko entre dientes

-Bueno. Explicar eso sería muy largo, así que dejaré que el oficial Inoue de ahí les explique -dijo Kondo mientras señalaba al capitán 6.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Yo?! -dijo el agente mientras Homura le devolvía su móvil a lo cual el o

-Así es Gen-san-dijo Homura-. Mientras tanto Kondo-san irá con dar con Katsura.

-Gen-san- Decía Okita la cual radiaba su sonrisa- Sé amable explícales a las amigas de las dos jóvenes lo que ha pasado.

-Bien, te lo encargo Gen-san- Kondo como Okita y varios hombres se prepararon para correr a la velocidad de la luz con tal de alcanzar a los demás yakuza, era como ver una ráfaga azul yendo por las calles de la ciudad

-Bien, yo debo irme a mi casa… Madoka me está esperando ¿Vienes Kyoko?

-¡Sí! -dijo Kyoko contenta.

-Adiós Hitomi y Kyousouke, Rin y Hanayo

-¡Adios Homura!

-¡Salúdame a Madoka-nya!

-Nishikino- Su mirada era seria hacia Maki ya que ella como Nico no eran del agrado de la viajera ni mucho menos de Kyoko a lo cual con la actitud de mal genio de la pianista daban por confirmado su adiós. Y así las dos badass se marcharon y dejando a sus amigas hablando con el oficial Inoue quien les explicaba los hechos. Estas simplemente no lo podían creer.

Pero no antes Homura aprovechó para transformarse nuevamente en Puella Magi, paró el tiempo y sacó de su escudo reloj una gatling y destruir a punta de balas el auto de Maki hasta hacerlo trizas como si fuese una nota de venganza y en serio lo era. Después ambas fueron en una bicicleta que encontraron unas calles adelante hasta dar con la casa Kaname.

Luego de que todo por fin había pasado al fín habían llegado a casa, ahí les esperaban Madoka y Sayaka que cuidaba de Tatsuya el día de hoy.

-Estoy de vuelta -dijo Homura

-Amorsito, ya llegué- Exclamó Kyoko

-¡Homura-chan!- Abrazó del cuello a su amada la cual se sonrojó pero no dudó en recibir esa muestra y después un beso-Bienvenida, mira aquí está Tatsuya.

-Hola Tatsu -saludó la badass mientras el pequeño cuñado salió brincando y abrazando a la pelinegra que reía brevemente

-¿Qué tal tu día Kyoko? -preguntó Sayaka mirando de reojo algunos rastros de suciedad en las ropas de su novia.

-Hmm-dijo Kyoko mientras miró a Homura quien le dedicó un pulgar y un guiño de ojo- Lo mismo de siempre, pelear contra una tonta bruja

Y así fue el agitado día de Homura y Kyoko. Ambas Convirtiéndose en heroínas y aparte ganarse el afecto del shinsengumi. Un día agitado, y mucho...


End file.
